


Mike Loves...

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Making Love, Orgasm, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike loves having you all to himself.





	Mike Loves...

Mike loves it when you take the initiative and climb on top of him. He spends all of his time in charge of other people so he enjoys giving up some of his control. He loves the sensation of your thighs wrapped around his waist  as you ride him, how beautiful you look with your skin flushed taking every inch of him.

He loves the feel of your soft skin underneath his palms as he grips your ass, thrusting up into your taut form as you move for him. He loves how uninhabited you are when you fuck him like this, how your hair tumbles past your shoulders, your nails raking across his chest as you call out his name.

He loves hearing the noises you make, those sexy little whimpers every time he hits that spot, the way your hips start to move faster as you drive him closer to climax. He loves the fact you make his breath ragged and his heart pound.

He loves that noise you make when you come for him. He loves the feel of your body tightening around his cock, your thighs clamping around his hips as you cry out his name dragging him right over the edge with you.

He loves the fact he can’t tear his eyes away from you, how he drowns in your beautiful gaze as the two of you ride out your orgasms together. He’s never felt so connected to someone before he met you and he loves the fact your his and only his.

In the aftermath Mike loves the way you feel curled up in his arms, your legs entwined with his, your slick skin pressing against his as your head rests on his shoulder. His lips ghost along your hairline, his fingers lightly running through your hair.

Mike loves the fact that for one night everything is right in his world. That with you he feels whole.


End file.
